Forbidden Love , Forbidden Lust
by BellaTsukimi-Chan
Summary: Rin Is 18 And Able To Marry.. Shes recieved Many Offers To Be A Wife To Many ,But She Declines all Because She Secretly Loves Another ...


**Forbidden Love ,Forbidden Lust .**  
**Rin And Sesshomaru Love Story ..**

**The fresh breeze of Morning , the rays of the sun Shine brightly Warming Her Skin.**

**Rin looks at the sky and thinks sweet thoughts to herself .**  
**Today Marks My 18th Year, Im able to Marry and Do Many Things Now . Im no longer the Child I use to be.**

**As her thoughts consumed her ,she thought of her family and what could have been , could she have had a normal life in her village If it wasn t destroyed by wolfs.**  
**As her mind further drifts she thinks of him, Lord Sesshomaru.**

**My Dearest Sesshomaru Rin Sighs**

**Its been years since he s come back to see me , I wonder if he knows today is my birth year.. I miss him.**

**She day dreams of Sesshomaru, . Im Old Enough To Marry But I Havent Found The right One I ve gotten Offers From Many Men In The Village ,But None Of Them Are ..Him.**

**Rin Stands Up In disbelief ,Her Cheeks Blush Red Like a rose. Could It Be? Can I be in Love With Lord Sesshomaru?!**

**She giggles and pushes the thought to the back of her mind.**

**She walks picking up flowers, placing some in her hair ,**  
**plucking others on the way back to the village ,while humming her childhood songs that she used to sing Riding Ah-Un .**

**She thinks more and more then soon finds the thought she pushed back was the only thing she could think about..**

**she looks up and smiles,But Then is Quickly Saddened By Whats In Front of her**

**"Could it be ? is this it?.. But It Is!..Rin starred in such shock It s the Tree I first Met Lord Sesshomaru At..Rin Said."**

**She Walked over The Tree And Kneeled down in the very spot Sesshomaru Laid wounded by the wind scar..**

**She placed her hand on the tree and Smiled, Vowing To Herself She would Never Forget Sesshomaru..**

**This Tree Is Where we First met isn t it. A Familiar Voice said from behind her.**

**Rin Froze In Shock, Disbelief ..grabbing Her Kimono Tight scared to look behind her..**

**Rin Said ,Sesshomaru .**

**Sesshomaru touches Her Shoulder.. and to his Surprise Rin Leaps Into His Warm Embrace , Sobbing Uncontrollably**

**You Came , You Remember, I knew you wouldn t forget me, I knew you d come back for me Lord Sesshomaru, I Love you..!**

**Her eyes Widened to her own words, unable to take them back she didn t dare move.**

**She Waited For a response From Sesshomaru, But There Was Nothing But Silence Between Them..**

**Just Then In a swift motion Sesshomaru Pushed Her Against The Tree And Kissed Her Passionately ..!**

**Lost In A World wind of confusion she embraced His Kiss And Returned it with one of her own..**

**Separated gasping for the air they stole from each other.**

**Rin is Shocked By The Sight of Sesshomaru**

**I came for you Rin .. I ve Watched you Grow from a child to a Young Woman.**

**when you thought I was gone , I was still watching over you, now that you ve become of age.**

**These Feelings I started getting I Knew It Had To be something more, I ve missed you at my side Rin, ..**

**Lost by his words as they danced in her head..**

**Rin Stuttered B- but L-Lord Sesshomaru I-I**

**And With another Swift Motion He Kissed Her Again Never Taking His Eyes Off Hers .**

**don t say anything just stay by my side ,and I promise with every ounce of my flesh , I will love you and protect you Rin**

**just say you will stay at my side Sesshomaru Said ..**

**Rin starred overwhelmed by his need for her , thinking she was the only one.**

**She looked him in his eyes and said yes i'll stay by your side Sesshomaru**

**I love you ,Rin Said Sesshomaru..**

**I love you too, Sesshomaru said Rin**

**And Just Then the look in Sesshomaru s Eyes Changed...**

**And With A Evil Smirk,and a growl she watched his eyes change from Golden To Demon Red..**

**Rin Never Thought something like this would ever happen .**

**STAY TUNED FOR PART 2 ! :3**

**xoxo signed Tsukimi-Chan**


End file.
